


Raising a Black

by MistyMoira



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Happy, Parenthood, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 10:22:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6002263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMoira/pseuds/MistyMoira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Sirius Black is a rambunctious eighteen year-old who gets one of his one night stands pregnant. Now with fatherhood in front of him he better grow up fast. Time for him to change that motorcycle in for a mini-van. Written for the Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge for Fire The Canon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raising a Black

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. So this is a short chapter that I wrote for the Raise a Witch or Wizard Challenge for Fire The Canon. This will be a happy story mainly because the prompt requires it to be and there for will be challenge for me, but we will see how this turns out. This is Obviously an AU and because its a Challenge I don't know where this will end up.

Sirius Orion Black isn't anyone's idea of responsible. In fact many would describe him as reckless at the best of times and dangerous at the worst. With his motor bike and taste for muggle leather jackets it was an image that he fully endorsed. Sometimes being the scion of an accent and most noble house could make a man just go bloody mental. Especially when that family secretly patted their murdering psychopathic niece on the head for doing a good job at torturing innocents. But it was this air of rebellion that lead him to this situation that he was in at the moment.

Sirius had moved out of the Potter manor shortly after graduating from Hogwarts. Not that he wasn't welcome to stay any longer, but with the war going on and James cozening up with lily he didn't want to get in the way of his friends happiness by mucking it up. Besides the independence was doing wonders for is self esteem, not that it needed any work mind you. He had found a flat that he could rent on the cheep side in London. What the neighborhood lacked in safety he made up in warding it with magic.

Of course many would say that an eighteen year-old with his own place was truly a recipe for the situation that he was currently in. As the beautiful woman who was siting across from him on the couch (who he couldn't quite remember the name of,) said the three most terrifying words to him that she possibly could. "Sirius, I'm pregnant."

"Are you sure? didn't we, you know? Use protection?" God this was awkward. How the hell was he supposed to deal with this.

The woman placed a hand on her belly as she spoke, not that she had a belly yet to speak of. "Yes I'm sure. I'm three months along. I've been to both the muggle doctor and the healers, just to be sure. But its true. You are going to be a father."

He didn't know weather to laugh or to cry. For the first time since he was eight he wanted his mother. She would just slap him across the face though 'A muggle born? Really you would taint this family with an half-blood heir? Didn't your father teach you how to prevent these dalliances from occurring? And an American as well? We may of just raised you in a barn for all the good our teaching has done for you! You are no son of mine!' God he hated that woman, even in his imagination she was a bitch. 

And then there was James. Oh he would be laughing at him right now. 'You know I always thought that I would be the first of us to have a child. Look at you beating me to it. What? Don't you know any contraceptive spells? I think that Lily could teach you.'

And then Lily would say, 'Really Sirius this is what you get for sleeping with girls before learning their sir names.' It wouldn't help his case that he wants sure of her first name either. Maybe it started with a J? Or was it a M? 

"So? What do you want to do? Is this the part where I get down on one knee and promise to love you and our unborn lovechild forever and always?" he asked her. God he hoped he remembered her name sometime soon.

"No offense, but no. We barley know each other. And while its a nice sentiment to be sure raising a child will be hard enough with out bring in a marriage that wont work out to make us feel better about the fact that we weren't careful one night." 

"Thank god." he said as he released tension that he didn't know that he was holding on to. With the look that she gave him he kept talking. "No offense, but I'm not ready to be married. I don't know if I could be a good husband." he stopped and was quiet for a moment. "But I can promise that I will try to be a good father. After all its the least that I can do for you and the... little one." he didn't really feel comfortable with calling it a baby just yet. 

"Thank you, that is all that I ask, I suppose." she quietly sat there on the couch looking around at his apartment. 

What the hell were they supposed to talk about now, "So, do you have any plans to return to America?" he asked her. 

She gave him an odd look before replying. "Actually I'm Canadian. I know that it doesn't make a big difference to you here but back there many Canadian's will get offended if you confuse them with Americans. I don't think that American's have the same reaction though. But no, I don't have plans to go back anytime soon. I'm currently studying for my mastery in Ancient Runes and am taking advantage of the Oxford Library."

Glad that she seamed to be willing to get to know him he grasped on to the conversation. "Does Oxford have a good selection of available study material for dead magical languages?"

"Actually yes. Didn't you know that one of the Collages of Oxford was a magical one? Kaamelot Collage was the first Collage at Oxford and is the reason that the University exists today. It was built after the fall of Camelot and was to be the place where Merlin's research was supposed to continue. With all of this blood purity nonsense that has been going on in the UK over the last century has made the admissions at the collage not as competitive as it used to be allowing for lots of us foreign witches and wizards to gain seats in classes that would have been held by British students. Lucky for me many of you are willing to put your noses in the air because it is a school that mainly caters to Muggles now. Kammelot Collage is still only for magical students and... I'm boring you aren't I?"

"No. No, not at all." he said shaking his head. 

She laughed, "Your eyes were starting to look like donuts. Its okay, not everyone takes to education and learning as much as I do."

He grind. "My eyes look like what?"

"Donuts? Glazed pastry that is delicious. Its a saying that people use when someone has that 'I'm thinking about something else while you talk' look about their eyes."

"I know what donuts are. I've just never heard that expression before."

"Well how was I to know what part of the sentence through you off. You are lucky that you are Pretty Mr. Black. Not to many girls will look at you twice other wise if you couldn't keep up with the conversation with them." he laughed at his own expense. 

"I think that our child is going to be lucky. Having you as a mother will guarantee that it will have both." her face fell a bit at that. 

"Yea well kids need all of the advantages that parents can give them. If good genetics is the best that I can offer, well its better than some get."

"There you go again saying weird things. I don't know if its because you are Canadian or if its because you clearly weren't only raised magical." he accused.

"Oh you caught me, yes my Mom is mundane. My father was magical though, so I got a good taste of both worlds growing up. Dad would take me to go see Quidditch and Mom would teach me about people traveling to the moon. And don't give be that 'saying weird things' bullshit. The first time that I got told off by my dorm adviser for snogging I had thought that she was yelling at the people across the hall from us. Seriously, snogging? It sounds like a disgusting sex act that you need to get waivers singed first before you take part in it, not kissing." He laughed hard. Damn she was charming, and beautiful. And she was carrying his child. Sure he liked being single now, but maybe when the kid was ready to go to Hogwarts? 

For the rest of the afternoon they just sat there talking and joking on the his couch. She had to go back to her school before long though, apparently she had to study. They made plans to get together soon though and talk. He guessed that they were going to try and make this thing work. After all Sirius Orion Black now had to start being responsible. He was going to be a Father.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright guys. Let me know what you think. I don't know when the next update will be, but I should be posting weekly to bi-weekly. It just depends on what my muse decides is best for the both of us.


End file.
